I'm Indebited To You (canção)
"I'm Indebited To You" (em português, "Eu Sou Grata A Você") é a décima faixa do álbum "Sirens". Significado da canção Provavelmente, a canção fala sobre uma carta. Ela estava apaixonada por um homem casado (o que lembra "Next To Me") que a rejeitava, mesmo assim ela insiste que os dois poderiam ter um relacionamento maravilhoso. Letra Original What an unusual name you said What a spectacular letter You really seem like a prize, to me And you are so mysterious When you are notorious Oh what do you mean to me he said How do you know me so well? After only one night i, i,i, i had How do i love you, tell me Though in my mind I'm indebited to you, i'm indebited to you Always There's something he doesn't know about me A secret he doesn't show about A sensitive sign on his arm Oh my, ai, ai She got the skeletons dance when Some secrets he know she never tell People who keep her alone And she said, how did i know you so well Why am i not surprised? He said, baby go to hell and That will set demise of your love Don't ever pick up the man, If you don't think he'll understand Don't ever trust yourself if you Have a history of being a loving fool So that's what she got when she married him A lifetime promise to carry him Him and his every second of need I do not know him so well Not more than one night Do you still love me, oh tell me With all of your might I'm indebited to you, in indebited to you My love. Letra Que um nome incomum você disse Que letra espetacular Você realmente parece como um prêmio, para mim E você é tão misterioso Quando são notórios Oh, o que você significa para mim, ele disse Como você me conhece tão bem? Depois de apenas uma noite eu, eu, eu, eu tinha Como eu te amo, me diga Embora em minha mente Estou em dívida com você, eu sou grato a você Sempre Há algo que ele não sabe sobre mim Um segredo que ele não mostra sobre Um sinal sensível em seu braço Oh meu Deus, ai, ai Ela tem a dança esqueletos quando Alguns segredos que ele sabe que ela nunca diga Pessoas que mantêm sozinha E ela disse, como é que eu sei que você tão bem Por que não estou surpreso? Ele disse, querida, vá para o inferno Vá definir o fim do seu amor Nunca pegue o homem, Se você não acha que ele vai entender Não confie em si mesmo se você Tem uma história de ser um tolo amoroso Então, isso é o que ela tem, quando ela se casou com ele A promessa de uma vida para levá-lo Ele e seu segundo cada necessidade de Eu não o conheço tão bem Não mais de uma noite Você ainda me ama, oh me diga Com toda a sua força Eu sou grato a você, em dívida com você Meu amor. Categoria:Sirens Categoria:Canções